


Evidence of Existence

by MyHeartMyWords



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Danger Will Robinson, F/M, Fluff, Girl you nasty., I don't think Han Jumin would have played if I didn't include Elizabeth III, M/M, Married on the moon, Mint Eye will never die, NSFW, Rika is INSANE, Seriously wouldn't you dream of being with Luciel?, Sexual Encounters, THIS IS AN ANTI-YOOSUNG HOUSE, WE NEVER ABANDON 707, happiness, real dirty, sexy sex stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeartMyWords/pseuds/MyHeartMyWords
Summary: The night before Seven thought he might die, he begged MC to just let him hold her and love her all night long. This will cover some missing or insinuated stories from the game. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Character(s), 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, 707 | Choi Saeyoung/MC, Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

****

****

**1\. Fly Me To The Moon**

"I know you're really scared. I'm sorry. I promise everything will be over by tomorrow..." Saeyoung's voice wavered as he tried to promise me something he didn't really believe, himself.

"I believe you," I whispered, if only to keep him calm. Courage sped through me and I lifted my hand to trace the cut of his jaw and searched his eyes. "I believe you, Saeyoung." Seven seemed to believe me and the energy of the room slid, unassuming, from worry to something altogether different.

"I love you, Ana," Saeyoung cut the silence of that moment and nodded his head gently. "I've loved you from the moment I saw your adorable face on the cameras. I thought: this girl's really cute, but then...when I saw you concentrating, or determined - when I witnessed your bravery, I realized that you were so much more."

"Saeyoung," I said softly in a moment of surprise. I called him by his real name in more sensitive moments as "707" was the comic in the RFA chat - while Saeyoung was a man I loved very much. 

"I want to hold you tight and love you all night, so that you can remember me forever."

The very moment I heard those words, everything else drifted away. I couldn't think passed the man that was laying here with me in his arms. My hands were on his chest, feverishly trying to convince my heart that this was real. His own hands were busy, as well; one hand curled into my straightened, thick locks at the back of my head, keeping me close, almost begging me not to move -- while the other molded itself half around my hip and backside. My heart raced and though the challenge ahead was dangerous and daunting, in _that_ moment it was just Saeyoung and his love, swallowing all the fears, thoughts, and memories that I currently held.

"I want to leave on you evidence that I existed." 

My head tilted back, ever so slightly, when I heard those words slide from Saeyoung's lips and I found myself searching his gaze once more. It was a whirlwind moment, one I could never forget, and in my mind one singular thought resonated and formed an audible sentence: "I am yours, Saeyoung. If I am nothing else, in life, I will forever remain, absolutely, inimitably yours." 

My eyes tried to tell Seven what my mouth just refused to say and that was: "take me. For the love of God, have me." And wouldn't you know...Choi Saeyoung read between lines and deciphered the heavy-lidded gaze I afforded him.

"Ana," he whispered before he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine - with an almost inaudible whimper of "finally."


	2. Fear and Speculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of this chapter is told from Zen's POV - his thoughts about MC (Ana) and how afraid he is for her.  
> Second part of this chapter will be NSFW 18+ from 707's POV -- a continuation of Seven and Ana's night together, before they take on Mint Eye and the craziness within. 
> 
> (( I will separate the parts with a line break ))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to make this less about them having sex and more about the connection -- oh, and thank you, Zen, for giving everyone a heart attack.

Ⅱ. F e a r a n d S p e c u l a t i o n

Zen was angry.

Zen was scared.

Zen...was _hurt._

"Hyung." The word was spoken in the cramped space of his, below-ground, apartment. "Hyung?" It was closer now. "Hyung!" 

Zen jumped, he could feel the breath from that one. "Yoosung, please refrain from yelling in my face - I just had a treatment." 

Yoosung stood back, harboring that same hurt expression he'd been wearing since the bomb scare, when Luciel had to rescue Ana. Standing back, doing his best to appear grown up and mature, he sighed and nodded. "But, hyung, you've been staring at the wall for an hour, not moving...I was worried." He answered, sincerely. 

Zen blinked once and then twice, realizing his bones _were_ a bit stiff from sitting still - however, he shrugged and shook his head. He had so much he wanted to say, like how he loved Ana and how he was scared for the both her and Luciel. Zen wanted to scream that he was angry they were all made to stay behind like they weren't strong enough to help. Hell, he even wanted to tell Yoosung how he was sorry Rika had lied to him and hurt him - but the only thing that he could manage to come out of those perfect lips were: "I need to go ride."

He knew Yoosung was going to fuss and worry, but he didn't give himself time to stop and listen.

"Hyung!" Yoosung cried out in shock.

 _I knew it. Every time. I swear, sometimes Yoosung is the only one that even gives a shit,_ he thought and snatched his helmet from the side table near the door. _Sorry, Yoosung...goodbye._

"Hyung! You can't! It's been raining and you're upset and it's too dangerous! Please, don't go." 

_I have to get out of here, have to find them, I have to help Luciel and Ana,_ Zen thought. Pausing, for just a moment, his hand hovering over the door knob, he turned spoke to Yoosung, without turning to face him.

"I can't just sit here, Yoosung. I can't just leave them to do this all on their own." He nearly growled -- that proverbial "beast" he warned about, showing itself. "I can't live my life scared and hiding; they tell us to stay here and for what? Why? Do they think we're incapable?? Sure, Luciel might have some training, but Ana doesn't! She's the same as us and I won't let them die alone - hell, I won't let them die at all. So - if I don't come back --" 

"H-hyung..." Yoosung whimpered. 

"If I don't come back, Yoosung..." he took a deep breath. "...take care of the others for me."

With those words, Zen was gone. He didn't hear the sob that broke from Yoosung's throat, as the door shut.

* * *

* * *

* * *

The room was dark, but it didn't matter. Luciel could feel every inch of Ana's naked form beneath him -- from the well notched beauty of her collar bones to the shape of her thighs as he positioned himself between them. He'd kissed every inch of flesh he could manage before the need to be buried within her became too much to bear.

"I love you, Ana. I really and truly love you, tell me you know that," Luciel whispered a kiss along her jaw as he positioned the head of his sex at the entrance to her waiting and quivering body.

Eyes having adjusted, just enough, Luciel could watch her expression change from one of passion to one of utter love. "Saeyoung," she whispered, causing Luciel's stomach to tie itself into knots. She was the only one he loved to hear that name from. Tilting his head to the side, he pressed his cheek into the hand she now pressed there. "Of course I know that, I know it because I love you just as much...truly."

The surge from her words gave Luciel the courage to truly _be_ with her; to let down his guard and shelve the comedian for just a few hours and give his all to her. 

"Breathe, Ana...just breathe. It won't hurt for long, I promise you that," Luciel soothed as he buried himself, to the hilt, with one fluid thrust.

Hearing Ana's cry of pain nearly made him stop, but it was the way she instantly wrapped her legs around him and kept him close that held him there and brought the slightest of smiles to his face. 

_She knows me that well._ He thought, as Ana had the foresight to know he'd want to stop if she were hurting. Truly knowing him was the most incredible gift _anyone_ could give to him, but especially _her._

"Don't stop, Saeyoung," she whimpered, her fingernails pressing into the flesh at his back. "I'm okay. Please don't stop."

It was all the encouragement he needed. 

♛ ♛ ♛

Luciel was acutely aware of every move Ana's body made and he's become religiously obsessed with the sheen of sweat that sat, thinly, on her flesh. Their moans and sounds of love filled the room as he slid in and out of her slicked entrance, and knew his release would be his undoing.

Only the sounds of their panted breaths and the soft sounds of flesh against flesh, mixed with their moans filled the air.

 _Mine, she is mine. Only mine. I won't let Mint Eye or Rika or_ anyone _take her._ Luciel promised, inwardly and when he felt her body shudder, in release and heard his name on her lips, Luciel cried out and slammed forward, pulsing as he filled her, completely and with no remorse. Choi Luciel meant to mark her, inside and out.  
  
_Mine._

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is really short - but I will give you more, I promise.


End file.
